


Simple Delight

by witchofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofstars/pseuds/witchofstars
Summary: "Ferdinand's eyes fluttered wide open as Hubert dipped his fingertip between his lips, pushing forward just enough to declare his intentions but leaving the invitation open for Ferdinand to take for himself if he desired. The longing look in his eye that was not hidden by his bangs eyed Ferdinand teasingly, daring him to submit.Who was Ferdinand von Vestra-Aegir to deny his husband this simple pleasure?"
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Simple Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rommywommy (rommymena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rommymena/gifts).



Listen to my lovely friend [@chryseliss](https://twitter.com/Chryseliss?s=09)' recording of my fic [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pdnzze1kgp1waoy/Simple%20Delight%20by%20Witchofstars.m4a?dl=0) and give them a follow! They are so talented!

* * *

It started with a gentle kiss of Hubert's hand in the early hours of dawn. Ferdinand cradled it, war-torn and calloused with blackened scars against his own soft, golden touch as though it contained the secrets of the universe.

Hubert was still asleep, surely catching up on several nights in a row of staying up until morning writing papers. Had Ferdinand not dragged him to bed, he would have likely passed out in his office. Ferdinand couldn't help himself but to chuckle softly at his husband's gentle snores, playing with his hand while he admired way Hubert's inky black hair framed his face on the pillow like a dark halo.

Ferdinand brought Hubert's hand to his lips once more, grazing each black nail with his rosy lips. Oh, how he loved those hands: Hands that could paint the most beautiful calligraphy in each personal letter he wrote on the Emperor's behalf; hands that could thwart any enemy with a powerful Agnea's Arrow spell in seconds. Hubert's hands could hold Ferdinand down and toy with him however he pleased, teasingly cruel and deliciously inviting, pinning him down and leaving bruises on Ferdinand's skin to remind the Prime Minister just who he belonged to, who held his heart and swore to cherish for all his days.

These hands had the power to both cradle him so delicately as though he were a precious gemstone, and yet in an instant could grab him by his ginger locks, possessive and unrelenting as they tugged each wavy strand until Ferdinand begged for more pain, more pleasure, more of those sinful hands punishing him.

He buried his face in Hubert's palm, groaning into the scarred flesh as he felt an all too familiar stiffness growing between his legs. He pressed a flurry of kisses to his palm and worked his way back around to peck each knuckle, every bony joint with his love. It was at this point he heard the snores stop, and Hubert stirred from his deep slumber. Ferdinand did not realize when he woke up, for he was too busy softly rubbing his face further into Hubert's hand and murmuring gentle praises against his skin. "I love you so much," he whispered, gently peppering kisses over his knuckles again and sighing contentedly.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?"

Ferdinand all but jumped out of his skin. "Ah, H-Hubert! I, um… did I wake you?"

Hubert's chuckle was so laden with drowsiness, at any other time Ferdinand would have probably laughed it off. His voice was gravelly, rich and deep, sending chills through Ferdinand's spine as he wished he could hear him closer, uttering filth directly into the shell of his ear. "My, my. Look at yourself, needy as ever and the day has only just begun."

Was his neediness that obvious? Hubert was already teasing him and he had just woken up. "I cannot help myself, love," he cooed, beaming down on his husband like a ray of light before he brought Hubert's other hand to his lips. "I did not mean to disturb you, however. I know you need your rest-"

Hubert shook his head and brushed a stray lock of Ferdinand's hair behind his face, lingering on his flushed cheeks that were flustered with light brown freckles. "No need to apologize, love. I not only understand, but I share the sentiment as well."

"What do you mean?" Ferdinand asked, cocking his head to the side, playing dumb. That earned another sultry chuckle from Hubert, and Ferdinand felt his face grow warmer as Hubert's fingertips slid down his cheeks and brushed his cupid's bow before settling his index finger on the plumpest part of his husband's bottom lip.

"Why don't I show you what I mean?"

Ferdinand's eyes fluttered wide open as Hubert dipped his fingertip between his lips, pushing forward just enough to declare his intentions but leaving the invitation open for Ferdinand to take for himself if he desired. The longing look in his eye that was not hidden by his bangs eyed Ferdinand teasingly, daring him to submit.

Who was Ferdinand von Vestra-Aegir to deny his husband this simple pleasure?

He greedily took the digit into his eager mouth, rolling his tongue around the skin before sucking hard on his fingertip, all the while he stared down Hubert with defiant amber eyes. He swung his bare leg over and straddled Hubert's milky thighs with his own, toned from years of horseback riding, and shamelessly ground his hips against his husband so he could feel his hardening length, dripping with need as though it did not just get relief from Hubert's hot mouth the previous evening.

Hubert obliged his husband, sliding his finger in deeper and trying to even out his breathing as Ferdinand savored him like a slut, rutting against Hubert's own needy cock as he groaned around his finger. Hubert teased a second finger inside Ferdinand's mouth, which the younger man eagerly devoured without a second thought.

Hubert flashed a wicked grin, and gripped Ferdinand's cheek with his free hand. "Flames, Ferdie, are you that depraved of my touch that you surrender to even the slightest ounce of attention you receive, like a needy little bitch? Could you come from this alone, I wonder? If I did nothing but fuck those pretty little lips open with my fingers, would you lose control?"

Ferdinand whined, bucking up against Hubert's frustratingly stilled hips, chasing friction that he knows Hubert won't give but he wants, needs it so badly- and that is the moment Hubert knows his lover is broken, completely bent to his will, and he boldly adds a third mottled digit into the mix and watches Ferdinand come undone, squeezing his beautiful eyes shut as he rolls his hips into him, desperate for the relief of Hubert's thick cock sliding against his own through their briefs.

"Hubie…" Ferdinand groaned, releasing Hubert's hand with a pop. "Please… I need you so much I can hardly stand it."

"Oh? Then prove it." Hubert snapped his hips up, finally indulging Ferdinand for but a moment before stilling his movements once more, forcing a frustrated groan from his dear beloved's lips before he silenced himself by biting down firmly to muffle the sounds he was making.

Oh no, Hubert couldn't have that.

"You were so shameless before, what is the matter?" Hubert smirked, sliding one hand up to brush Ferdinand's bangs from his eyes while his other hand snaked down to grip the man's hip.

"What is the matter?" Ferdinand echoed, bringing his own hands up to Hubert's shoulders to pin him to the bed, giving him leverage to grind down harder and relish in the look of his beloved's face as it grew pink, equal parts surprised and turned on by Ferdinand's forcefulness. "Well, the problem is that you are not fucking me right now with those wonderful fingers of yours."

"Oh, but my dearest Ferdie," Hubert sighed, and before Ferdinand could blink his entire world was flipped upside down by the other man, triggering a small wind spell to help him rearrange their positions so that he was the one on top, forcing his fingers into his husband's needy, bratty lips. "That can be arranged."

Ferdinand deepthroated the digits, locking eyes with Huhert's own steel, unreadable gaze. He was helpless underneath the image, bound to every push and pull of his fingers as they stretched his mouth open and thrusted deeper, harder inside of him. "Fuck," he groaned, dribbling spit down his chin while he continued to grind his clothed cock against his husband, desperate for more friction to drive him over the edge. Judging by the hungry look in Hubert's eyes and the way he bit his bottom lip as he tightened his grip on Ferdinand's hip, neither of them were going to last much longer like this.

"That's it," Hubert whispered, stifling a small moan when Ferdinand sucked his fingers and uttered a filthy moan around them. "Fuck, you're such a good boy, taking my fingers so well. You really can come from this alone, hmm? Just from my fingers, without a cock to fill your mouth or your hole?"

He did not allow Ferdinand to reply; instead he teased a third finger inside his mouth, which the cavalier excitedly pulled in like he did with the other two digits. Ferdinand's eyes fluttered open to look up at his beloved, who finally gave him the friction he had been so desperate for with a snap of his hips, thrusting up to meet Ferdinand, digging his nails into his thigh deep enough to bruise. Ferdinand did not need to say a word, for he showed Hubert how close he was with every loud suck, and every hum and moan around his fingers. The teasing roll of his warm tongue against the smooth, cold metal of Hubert's wedding ring drove the man closer to madness. Hubert rolled his hips up faster, meeting each of his husband's thrusts in earnest as though it was their first time and they were too desperate to care about anything but the carnal desire to cum.

Ferdinand dropped his hands down to rest on Hubert's thighs, so frustratingly close to his cock but never touching him, for he knew Hubert enjoyed being teased and tormented just as much as the man enjoyed toying with him. "Good boy," Hubert praised him, flashing a wicked grin. "You're almost there, I know you can come for me. I wish to see it, my love, staining yourself at the thought of being fucked."

That was all Ferdinand needed to come apart. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he bucked his hips once, twice, then came to a stop with a load moan around Hubert's fingers while spilling shamelessly into his briefs. Hubert slipped his fingers out of Ferdinand's mouth so he could finish himself while his husband came down from his high, pumping his cock with quick, messy strokes, the sight of his beloved wrecked above him and whimpering, "Come for me Hubie, you are so perfect like this," along with a barrage of sweet praises being all that he needed to cum, spilling his seed all over his hand.

Ferdinand bent down to kiss Hubert, both of their lips puffy and bruised from biting. "May I…?" He asked, shyly nudging Hubert's cum-stained hand out of his briefs to bring it up to his lips.

"Yes," Hubert smirked, rubbing circles into Ferdinand's hip with his free hand. "Flames, what will it take to satisfy this oral fixation of yours?"

Ferdinand chuckled against the back of Hubert's hand before licking a stripe of cum off his knuckles. "I can never get enough of your touch. Your hands just feel so nice and warm, love. I cannot get enough of them."

He dotingly lapped up the cum that covered Hubert's Hubert's fingertips, lingering on every digit and sucking gently, humming as he tasted his darling and laid beside him when he finished cleaning him up. They tangled themselves up in each other and held each other's hands tightly, holding fast to this tender moment as they drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me about Ferdibert on twitter @AstralAtelier


End file.
